1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved self-inflating tent and more particularly pertains to inflating tent structures automatically through the simple opening of a valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable tents is known in the prior art. More specifically, inflatable tents heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing shelter through the inflation of the tent are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,389 to Kihn discloses an inflatable tent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,674 to Rand, 4,295,302 to Lui and 4,384,435 to Polixe disclose an inflatable tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,585 to Denaro discloses an inflatable collapsible tent.
In this respect, the self-inflating tents according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inflating tent structures automatically through the simple opening of a valve.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self-inflating tents which can be used for inflating tent structures automatically through the simple opening of a valve. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.